Sunburn
by RavenofSilver
Summary: Heard that it was BBRae week, so here's my contribution! Why does Raven stay inside when everyone else plays on the beach? What is it that she wants to hide? Will she tell Beast Boy? Read and see! :D You know you wanna... T cuz I'm paranoid!


She looked out of the tower. It was a beautiful day and the rest of the titans were out swimming. She saw Beast Boy and Starfire start a game of water tag while Robin desperately tried to keep his rambuncous girlfriend for accidently drowning him. The only person other than her who wasn't in the water was Cyborg. But nobody judged him for it. After all, it would be bad to mix his electronic parts with the water.

On the other hand, she had no 'real' excuse to stay out of the water and inside. After all, she had her emotions under control and (as Beast Boy pointed out) she just so happened to look 'really hot' in a bikini. Beast Boy was currently swimming with a black eye.

No. If she admitted to herself the truth, it was a petty reason. One she didn't want to admit to herself.

Outside, Beast Boy got out of the water and came inside. Probably for snacks. "Heya Rae! Wanna come out and swim with us?"

"If I wanted to go out, get salt in my eyes, gag on seawater, and possibly be drowned by Star, don't you think that I would be out there already?"

"So... No?" He asked, his ears drooping a little. "We were about to play duck, duck, fish and could really use someone else." Then (Oh the horror!) He flashed her the biggest pair of bambi eyes that she had ever seen.

Confession time. Although she had never told anyone, she had a thing for the changling. He was funny and sweet and just... He didn't put any pressure on her and was occassionally easy to talk to.

Like right now.

She sighed. "Look, do you really want to know why I won't go swimming with you?"

He nodded.

"This is going to sound so ridiculous but... Sunburns. Whenever I go swimming I get terrible sunburns. They cover my whole body and they are just so painful and they blister and I get them really easily because my skin is so pale."

"Sooooooooo... What about sunscreen?"

She pinched her nose. "It doesn't work. It has never worked for me. I really would go out there with you guys otherwise. It looks like you guys were having fun."

He considered her for a minute. Then looked out the window. Then back at her. "Well, do you want any company in here? If everyone else is out there having fun in the sun and you're stuck in here then it's not really fair, is it?"

"... Are you offering to stay with me?"

"Um. Ya?"

"You can only stay in here with me if you say it like it isn't a question."

"Ya! I wanna stay here with you."

Then he took her hand and led her to the couch. "Lets watch a movie or somethin. What's your favorite?"

"Oh, I don't know. What about that Johnny Depp movie, Dark Shadows."

"Dude! That movie is AWSOME!" He did a little fist pump then put in the movie before running to sit with her.

During the movie her hand found itself in his.

Even later, the other titans came in, happy and soggy. But all three stopped short when they saw Raven and Beast Boy happily passed out together on the couch with the ending credits of a movie showing on the screen of the TV.

Starfire was the first to speak. "Friends, do tell me. Should we have to give them 'the space' and later 'the talk? What is 'the talk' anyways?"

Robin and Cyborg both blushed.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Haha! Just a cute little fluff piece for BBRae week. AKA I was bored and found an excuse to write a one-shot. Any excuse for one of these things will work. XD**

**I'm so excited. Doing this report for school on... DC COMICS! I was actually REALLY surprised that my teacher went for it. But one of my friends is doing Marvel so there have been some... Very awkward arguments. At least, awkward for the rest of the class. But in my defense, Batman is WAY better than Captain America!**

**In a few days (weeks) I'm gonna post a new story! Just need to actually write it... X3**

**So there you have it. All mentionable things. Well minions, what are you waiting for? Review!**

**(BTW, I am really too lazy to put and actual disclaimer, but you do realize that I don't own anything, right?)**


End file.
